Time Traveling !
by MeganG
Summary: Draco and Hermione are paired together in Potions class. What happens when disaster strikes. . . . .they are sent back in time and cannot get back. PLEASE RR! don't be to harsh. HG
1. Back in Time

New story. Not quite as random but I hope you like it. PLEASE RR!

* * *

This was defiantly one of the worst potions year the Golden Trio would ever have. Professor Snape was making pairings and guess what, he was pairing Gryffindors with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs with Ravenclaws.

"I will now give you the pairings:

Potter, Harry and Parkinson, Pansy.

Weasley, Ron and Zabini, Blaise.

Granger, Hermione and Malfoy, Draco.

Etc."

"Oh yippee," Hermione sighed. She just got paired with the worst person ever. Draco Malfoy. "Ok." she said to herself as she made her way over to where Draco was sitting. " Just ignore him if he says anything mean. He's an asshole. Just ignore him."

She finally reached the table and sta down making sure to put as much room as possible between the two of them. After all, they were worst enemies.

"You will be making a time travel potion in which you can travel back to a time period and then come back in an hours time. I'll write the ingredients on the board and I expect you to be done by the end of this period" Snape explained as he wrote down the potion on the board." But be careful. If you add to much of one ingredient or screw something up, the results will be disastrous."

"Well Malfoy, I don't like you and you don't like me. Let's just get this potion over with so we can spend as much time as possible away from each other."

"Fine by me."

They started on the potion and were the farthest along in the class. Some of the pairings weren't working so well. Harry and Pansy couldn't go one step without arguing with each other and Ron . . . .well let's just say Ron wasn't in good shape.

"How many times have you stirred that?" Draco asked.

"Thirty-five. Why?"

"You're only supposed to do it for twenty-five."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

But Hermione never got to answer. All the sudden there seemed like a force was around the two and was pulling them to some unknown place. It seemed as soon as it started it stopped. Hermione looked around and what she saw amazed her. It seemed like she was pulled out of her own time period and placed into another. There was a huge castle on one side of the town and where her and Draco ended up they were surrounded by people dressed in suits and fancy dresses.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

"I don't know!"

* * *

Please RR ! Hope you liked it! Don't be to harsh! 

love ya

Megan


	2. Meriel

Thanks to all the reviewers ! Sorry it took so long for the update ! I have been really busy and sorry for the short chapters ! I just think that it adds more to the suspense and I love to keep you waiting for the next chapter !

luv ya lots

megan !

* * *

Snape looked over his Potions class with pleasure. He had done the impossible. He had made the whole class miserable. All of a sudden there was a loud bang that brought him out of his thoughts. Then, he heard people screaming and knew that someone had screwed up their potion.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin. What happened now?" he barked at the class. He didn't get an answer, so he looked around until he found that two students were missing and they were two of his best students, Draco and Hermione.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Snape asked. He looked around the room for hands. No hands were raised. " If nobody says anything you all will be in detention for a months worth of time and I promise you it won't be a pretty thing you will have to do."

Almost instantly after he said that seven hands shot in the air.

"Good. I see we are getting somewhere. Ok, Potter, tell me what you saw."

"Well ok then."

"GRANGER!" Draco yelled. "Where the hell are we?" He looked around wildly as people he didn't even know stared at him as though he were a God.

"How the hell should I know!" Hermione answered. She too was getting looks.

"There you two are," yelled a man on a horse as he trotted over to Hermione and Draco. The man was dressed in metal suit of armor and had a metal helmet on.

"Who are you," both Draco and Hermione asked in unison.

"I am a knight for the kingdom of Meriel, where you are right now," the knight replied. He looked around anxiously and then said, "We must get you both back to the castle for the King and Queen have sent for you."

The knight, who's name they found out was Briant, gave them horses and they headed up to the castle. The castle was the biggest thing Hermione had ever seen. It was a huge mansion made of stone. There were many towers and gardens. Draco, however was not impressed. He had seen many houses like this before.

As they entered the castle a women dressed in a deep red dress rushed over to them.

"Adrianna! Damon! There you are. We were starting to get worried. Now you must go and see the King and Queen before they start to get angry."

* * *

DUN DUN ! lol ! well thats all for now . Stay tuned for the next chapter ! 


	3. Author's Note

Hey,  
Sorry I didn't get to write more of the story. Right now I'm swamped with school and stuff, but I have another story, it's a Titanic story, but I will continue with this one, don't worry. One day I will update and surprise you all. 

love

megan 333


End file.
